


Home Alone AND Hot Chocolate?

by kittykatknits



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Old Married Couple Jonsa, Pretty much all fluff, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: It's Friday night and they have the house to themselves. That means dinner and a movie, at least until Sansa dumps a packet of hot chocolate on Jon's head. Time for a new plan.A fun little story featuring long married Jon and Sansa because we need more old married couple Jonsa.





	Home Alone AND Hot Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet to help me organize my thoughts before beginning a couple of multi-chapter fic updates. This is partially inspired by a list of prompts I saw on Tumblr for established couples.
> 
> So, here's middle-aged, married couple Jonsa for everyone.

Jon snapped the door shut behind him and immediately noticed the house’s quiet. The kids were probably in their rooms. He’d guess they were texting a friend about coming over or making plans that would require him to play taxi service that night. He scratched at the beard on his chin and cheeks, the thing seemed to itch more since the gray came in. 

He stepped into the kitchen to find Sansa pulling plates and silverware from the cabinets. They’d finally remodeled the room a little over a year ago and his wife practically lived in the space now. There were still days he expected to wake in the morning to find their bed relocated next to the refrigerator.

“Where are the kids?”

Sansa dropped the silverware on the kitchen table. She wagged her head, eyes brimming with excitement. “You missed Robb by twenty minutes. The girls are spending the night with their cousins and I let Ned borrow my car to go out with his friends tonight. We’re home alone until eleven!” 

Jon pretended to collapse from shock. “Wait. We have the house to ourselves? I didn’t think it was possible. I mean, I heard the urban legends but didn’t actually believe in them.”

“Well, believe it, buddy.” She approached to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling out glasses. “Even better, I picked up Indian takeout for us. I thought we could have dinner and watch a movie.”

Jon glanced down at his watch. They’d even have time for a quickie before Ned’s curfew. “Best day ever. Let me go change into my house pants and I’ll join you.” He wore the standard Casual Friday uniform: khaki pants and a dark blue polo. Next week, it would be a red shirt, or stripes if he was feeling up for something daring. 

He returned a few minutes later wearing flannel pants with the Avengers logo all over and his old Winterfell U sweatshirt. Jon had not learned the value of a good elastic waistline until his mid-thirties and he was determined to make up for it. Plates of food were already laid out, saag paneer for her and chicken tikka masala for him. 

“You checked on the spice for me?” he asked

“It’s only a two. You should be fine.”

“Oh, good, thank you.” Jon’s stomach wasn’t what it used to be. 

The chatted for a while, catching up on each other’s day. It was rare for them to linger over a meal without requests for more data on their cell phone plans or arguing across the table. Jon loved his family more than anything but there were moments he missed the quiet intimacy between him and his bride of eighteen years. 

“After this, let’s make hot chocolate and popcorn before starting the movie. You can pick what we watch.”

“Die Hard?” Jon couldn’t remember the last time he got to pick the movie. 

“Not that.”

“Alien.”

“Or that.”

“The Matrix?”

“Sorry. Veto power.”

Jon went through their DVD catalog in his head, trying to come up with something they both would want to watch. It would need to be something with one of her ships or this conversation would take the rest of the evening. “How about Age of Ultron?”

She perked up at that. “The Scarlet Witch and Vision origin story? I’m in.”

He grinned slyly. Jon knew his wife very well, better than she did in many ways. After dinner, she stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave before pulling out the hot chocolate packets.

“I’ll get the milk and coffee,” he volunteered. Jon wondered if they had any whip cream or mini marshmallows too. 

“Not milk. Let’s use water.” Sansa started filling up the electric kettle, seemingly thinking it was decided.

Jon unplugged it. “The milk makes it creamier.”

“The milk makes it too creamy.” She plugged the kettle back in. 

“I like it when it’s too creamy. In fact, let’s use the half and half,” he said stubbornly.

“That’s disgusting. Besides, I’m not drinking hot chocolate made from half and half. Do you know how many calories are in an entire cup of half and half?” She grabbed the carton from his hand.

He grabbed it back. Sansa took one of the hot chocolate packets and promptly dumped it on his head. “You poured chocolate powder on me,” he sputtered out. He flung his head around and a plume of brown powder appeared in front of his eyes. “I can’t believe you poured hot chocolate on me.”

“Yeah, well…..you should be thanking me. It covers up your gray,” she said defensively.

He couldn’t believe this. “You said you liked my gray.”

“I lied,” she said sharply. Sansa’s features softened and her lips curled up. “I love your gray hair,” she said, sweetly this time.

Jon grabbed her waist and scooped her up so she sat on the kitchen counter.  “I love you.” Sansa had the start of crow’s feet around her eyes and had discovered her first gray hair only the month before. When he looked at her though, all Jon saw was the girl he married so long ago. “You’re the love of my life.”

“Jon.” Her eyes shimmered and she started to blink in an effort to hold back tears. “And you’re mine.”

You know what we should do?” He felt naughty all the sudden. It was rare for them to have the house to themselves. “We should take a shower together.”

“I’ll even wash your hair for you.” She kissed his lower lip and chin. 

That reminded him. “I meant to ask earlier but did you pick up more of that dandruff shampoo for me? I’m running low.”

“Yes, I did.”

“And the cream for my--”

“Got that too,” she said, cutting him. 

“Best wife ever.”

Sansa hopped down and they held hands while running towards the master bath together, as they once did as newlyweds so long ago. He bet they’d even get more than a quickie in before going to bed at a reasonable hour. 


End file.
